


Fear of falling

by Beleriandings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M, five-sentence fic, promptfic: falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s silly but when I was a child I used to be scared of heights.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of falling

“You know, it’s silly but when I was a child I used to be scared of heights” Kija was saying, as the fresh, cold wind blowing over the sunlit rooftops stirred their hair and clothes. 

“Ah…” Jae-ha gave a slight smile, “then I suppose you’re going to say that later you learned it wasn’t the height itself that you ought to be scared of, but the falling?”

Kija tilted his head, questioningly, “…..no, actually, I just learned to get over the fear, by climbing to the very top of the slope down to the village every day and making myself look down for as long as I could stand it, until the fear was gone.” 

Jae-ha stared back at him, shaking his head in disbelief; for all he thought he understood people, Kija could always surprise him, and he didn’t even seem to realise it.

“Still” Kija added, with a slight smile of his own, “it’s reassuring to know that with you here, I won’t ever fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ehyde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde)/[fallenwithstyle](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I sort of intended it to be more shippy than how it turned out, but I guess it can either be interpreted as either platonic or not at your discretion.


End file.
